Even In Death, You Are Mine
by chocolatemonster847
Summary: What happens when Rin catches the interest of the cold Ceo Mr. Len Kagamine? Like any normal Ceo of a huge company, he decides to stalk his love interest. Read this tale of a socially awkward/possessive man, and an annoyed girl as they try to make sense of their feelings. THERE WILL BE HEART BREAK ! (DUN DUN DUNNNNN) AND JEALOUSY AND COMIC RELIEF.
1. Chapter 1

**Even In Death, You Are Mine** Yandere Len X Smart Rin

Rin woke up to the darkness in her room. It was currently 3 AM and she could not for the life of her sleep.

The poor girl had never been much of a worrier, but these days, she always woke up around this time. Her mind always screaming at her to awake, or else she'd be in grave danger.

She sort of found it ridiculous that her body was doing this.

 **Rin's PoV**

 *****Btw, all thoughts are going to be italized*****

 _Why the hell is this happening to me?_

 _Ughh, I swear reading all those yandere stories are taking a toll._

 _Maybe I should stop._

 _But then how else am I going to fantasize about hot guys being obsessed with me?_

What the contemplating girl did not realize was that she was not alone in her dark room.

Rin looked toward the window, and thought about how the lack of sleep would affect her at school tomorrow, what the poor girl didn't notice was that there were electric blue eyes observing her from the side lines.

She turned towards her closet, and sighed, "Why, do I always forget to close the closet door. The next thing that'll happen to me is that I probably find a really attractive guy hiding in my closet. Oh gawd, what if I'm like a chapter 1 yandere fic heroine with all these things happening to me."

 **His Pov**

 _How can my goddess be so perfect!_

 _Too bad she didn't guess that I was actually hiding outside her other window._

 _I can't wait to make her mine._

 _I can't wait to feel her soft skin under my fingertips, smell her hair, and mark her._

 _I can't wait to do 'other things' to her glamorous body._

 _Hmm…maybe I shouldn't wait._

As that thought leaves his mind, the gears in his brain start turning.

 _Soon my sweet Rin Soon_


	2. Sweet Banana Rin

**Chapter 2**

As Rin walks to the bus stop, she still couldn't stop thinking about her weird night occurrences.

The bright sun's rays shining in her face just to annoy her. As Rin looked up from the pavement, it seemed as if the bus stop was a thousand miles away.

"Great, this day seems to get better and better," a very grumpy Rin muttered, she could literally lay there on the ground and fall asleep. she was very tired.

 **Rin's POV**

 _Maybe I should tell mom and dad, but then again they wouldn't believe me._

 _They're always soo freaking busy._

 _What should I do?_

 _I'm soo pissed off, why the hell does it have to mess with my sleep?_

 ** _"_** Rinnnnnnnnnn, wait upppppp," Screamed her best friend Miku Hatsune.

The blond turned around to see the green haired girl that was racing towards her at the speed of leek, and Rin sometimes wondered why the Japanese government doesn't just sent Miku to beat Usain Bolt yet. Not bothering to slow down knowing that Miku would catch up, Rin kept walking.

Finally Miku caught up, "Rin why didn't you slow down, you should have cause I'm your best friend and partner for the field trip," Miku ranted.

Rin who could not find it in her to give a god dam orange, just nodded and smiled at the girl, she really couldn't be herself due to the lack of sleep.

"Wait, what? Field trip?" Rin questioned as she got on the bus, Miku right behind her.

"Yeah, the field trip to the city!" Miku exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

Rin sweatdropped at the excited girl. But found it understandable, after all they lived in a small town where all was perfect, and nothing was amiss, and also there was no excitement. Last year the most exciting thing that ever happened in this town was that the Mayor was caught not throwing away his ice cream wrapper.

Rin remembered cause that was all that happened around here, and that the Mayor's red-headed wife threw a fit while drunk, and beat him up, and said red headed wife was her aunt. Yep, crazy runs in the family, or they attract crazy.

 **Rin PoV**

 _Well, whatever happens; happens._

 _Today seems like an easy day._

With that thought, Rin tries to get some shut eye on the bus unaware that her "devoted Lover" was scheming something shocking that'll make her life way different.

 **At Len's Company**

The bright sun was doing its job, the employees going into the massive skyscraper they called the company building.

And suddenly 3 black BMWs pull up, and you could practically hear the whispers.

"Omg, that's President Kagamine's car, he's coming a little late today."

"Who cares, he's soo hot!"

"Ughh, why is our company president soo handsome, I bet he has a plethora of woman on his phone."

"I hear, he doesn't spend the night unless it's with 3"

"3?!"

"Omg, so scandalous~"

 **Len Pov**

 _Oh My God!_

 _My sweet banana Rin is finally coming to the city!_

 _This is perfect, I can finally make her mine!_

 _Now, I don't have to lose sleep when I go see her at night._

 _Ugh, I wish I could quit this boring menial job, and spend every hour with my Rin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The bus came to a screeching halt, they had arrived at hell.

With a heavy sigh, the students exited the bus, bracing themselves for another day at Forest River High.

 **Rin PoV**

 _Ah, another day in high school._

 _I wonder if anything interesting will happen in the city._

 **No One's PoV**

As the two girls walked to their first hour, Rin wondered if her favorite fanfiction updated yet or not. As they walked into class, she slipped her phone out of her pocket, and scrolled through her feed. Letting out a sigh, the blonde haired girl put her phone back; the story didn't update.

"Good morning class," The annoying enthusiast teacher greeted.

"Today, we will be going to Tokyo. It is a big city, and I expect you all to stick to your partners and not stray too much. We will be leaving in about 10 minutes, if any one wants to leave their backpack here in the classroom, you may do so. Now then, does anyone want to pass out the guides and rule booklets?" Mr. Oliver questioned.

The students inwardly groaned at the idea of rules, and then as every classroom has one, the teacher's pet went up and collected the flyers, and started to distribute them.

-Time skip-

They had now, gotten off the bus, and were in the city. Mr. Oliver had instructed them that free time would only last till 9, and then everyone was supposed to meet up at the Tokyo Tower to leave. After everyone paired up, the excited students had started to explore.

"Rin, let's go check out that, no wait, that no wait, let's check out everything!" Miku excitedly exclaimed.

"Sure, Miku, let's go." Rin said, she knew her friend was very excited, and decided to go along with whatever the green haired girl wanted.

After they saw almost everything on Miku's list, they sat down at a park bench to rest their tired legs. It was a long day, they had seen almost everything interesting about Tokyo.

"Rin, I'll go grab us some drinks, stay here." Miku said, as she walked away.

It was starting to get dark now, the day almost over, the sun's rays dwindling down to a soft orangey red. A blonde girl could be seen resting on a park bench.

 **Len PoV**

 _Now's my chance!_

 **Rin Pov**

 _I wonder how long Miku's going to take. It's already been te-_ suddenly, before she could finish her thought about her friend being late, she felt a sharp pain on top of her head, and blacked out.

A blonde 23 year old man could see be seen carrying an 18 year old girl bridal style home. But since it was Tokyo, and since the pair looked very good together, passer byers just assumed that it was photoshoot, or something like that and kept walking.

-Tim Skip-

Slowly Rin's eyes opened to the world, the world no longer black and dark. The girl blinked her eyes, and look up to see an elegant chandelier, and crystal lights. Suddenly Rin's memory came back, and she quickly lifted her upper half. Rin looked around and saw that she was in an elegant room, and was lying in a soft bed.

"Oh, you're awake," a blonde handsome man, in a black sleek suit stated.


End file.
